Eazy as 1-2-3
The contestant plays with blocks and places them in proper order from low to high to win three prizes. The unusual spelling of this pricing game's title stems from its logo, on which the name is written in childish script with each "S" written as a "Z". Gameplay *The contestant is given three blocks, labeled "1," "2" and "3" respectively. The contestant must place the "1" block with the least expensive prize, the "2" with the next-least-expensive, and the "3" with the most expensive. Doing so wins all three prizes. History *The game's think music was added on May 24, 1996 (#9995D). *On December 17, 2003 (#2723K), host Bob Barker accidentally reversed the order of the blocks, asking for "1" to be placed on the most expensive prize. Contestant Samuel B. played by the reversed rules and won. *Clearance Sale, which debuted on September 21, 1998 (#0821K, aired out of order on September 22), is often seen as a carbon copy of Eazy az 1-2-3, since both games are essentially won by ranking three prizes in order of price. *On April 16, 2015 (#7094K, aired out of order on April 30), the reveal on the second prize got stuck, so Amber Lancaster had to force the art card down with her hands. *On June 15, 2015 (#7181K), when Manuela Arbeláez tried to reveal the price of the second prize, the prop got stuck and took some jiggling to loosen. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 28. *Eazy az 1-2-3 is the last pricing game to debut on an episode with a production code ending in D. *Similar to Most Expensive, this pricing game also has three prizes with prices from the lowest to the highest. *When Barker hosted, he hands the contestant one block at a time, after the contestant places it, he has the second ready and so forth. With Carey hosting, he hands all 3 blocks to the contestant. *Eazy az 1-2-3 has never played for three cars. *Eazy az 1-2-3 was one of seven pricing games seen on the second taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 16, 2007 (#4042K, aired out of order on October 29), October 22, 2007 (#4051K, aired out of order on December 6), October 30, 2007 (#4062K, aired out of order on October 15), November 8, 2007 (#4074K, aired out of order on January 22, 2008), November 16, 2007 (#4085K, aired out of order on November 21), and November 21, 2007 (#4093K, aired out of order on October 22). Foreign versions of Eazy as 1-2-3 Eazy az 1-2-3 was played on both the 1980s UK version of the show and on Bruce's Price is Right (from the third series onward) under the title Most Expensive; it is also played on the most recent UK version under the more similar title "Easy as 1 2 3". The only non-cosmetic difference between the British and American versions of the game is that winners on the 1980s program would only win the most expensive of the three prizes. To date, it is the only pricing game to start on another country's version before beginning in the United States. Gallery Easy.png easyas123prop.png easyas123blocks.png From May 24, 1996 (#9995D) easyas123 (5-24-1996) 1.jpg easyas123 (5-24-1996) 2.jpg easyas123 (5-24-1996) 3.jpg easyas123 (5-24-1996) 4.jpg|$690, that's cheap. easyas123 (5-24-1996) 5.jpg|Looking good. easyas123 (5-24-1996) 6.jpg|That's a win for sure. easyas123 (5-24-1996) 7.jpg Eazy as 1-2-3 for an Oneida Silverware Set, a Byrd Indy Minicar, and an Amana Range (October 25, 1996, #0105K) easyas123(10-25-1996)1.jpg easyas123(10-25-1996)2.jpg easyas123(10-25-1996)3.jpg easyas123(10-25-1996)4.jpg easyas123(10-25-1996)5.jpg easyas123(10-25-1996)6.jpg easyas123(10-25-1996)7.jpg First Christmas Edition of Eazy as 1-2-3 (December 25, 1996, #0183K) easyas123christmas1996-1.jpg easyas123christmas1996-2.jpg easyas123christmas1996-3.jpg easyas123christmas1996-4.jpg easyas123christmas1996-5.jpg easyas123christmas1996-6.jpg easyas123christmas1996-7.jpg A Not so Eazy as 1-2-3 where Janice struggles to reveal the price (January 6, 2000, #1324K) Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_1.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_2.png Easyas123_(1-6_2000)_Server_Cart.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_Barbecue.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_3.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_4.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_5.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_6.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_7.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_8.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_9.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_10.png Easyas123_(1-6-2000)_11.png Eazy as 1-2-3 with Reversed Rules (December 17, 2003, #2723K) easyas123 (12-17-2003) 1.jpg easyas123 (12-17-2003) 2.jpg easyas123 (12-17-2003) 3.jpg easyas123 (12-17-2003) 4.jpg easyas123 (12-17-2003) 5.jpg easyas123 (12-17-2003) 6.jpg Darren Plays Eazy as 1-2-3 Barefoot (October 17, 2005, #3371K, aired out of order on May 29, 2006) easyas123darren1.jpg easyas123darren2.jpg easyas123darren3.jpg easyas123darren4.jpg|$775 for the glassware. easyas123darren5.jpg|$1,130 for the cabinet. Is it a win? easyas123darren6.jpg|Yes it is! easyas123darren6a.jpg|Look how happy he is. easyas123darren7.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 14, 2007, #4034K)